Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a developing member included in apparatuses using electrophotography, such as copiers, printers, or receivers of fax machines, the developing member being brought into contact with or adjacent to an image carrier in use. The present disclosure also relates to a process cartridge and an electrophotographic image forming apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In the process of forming electrophotographic images in electrophotographic apparatuses, developing members deliver toners to regions to be developed, and impart triboelectric charge to the toners. Insufficient charging amounts of the toners can be a cause of generation of fogging in the electrophotographic images. Therefore, a further enhancement in image quality requires developing members having a further enhanced ability to impart triboelectric charge to the toners. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2015-094897 and 2006-163205 disclose developing members each using alumina in a surface layer, and having enhanced ability to impart triboelectric charge to toners.